La Mejor Arma
by Aiko Granger
Summary: OneShot. Hermione besa a Harry y luego desaparece al instante. Él se encuentra una sorpresa al entrar a la Sala de Menesteres RR's!


**Disclaimer**: Antes de comenzar con el siguiente capítulo quisiera recordarles que los personajes que aquí se mencionan no son de mi propiedad, (Aunque de verdad quisiera XD) pertenecen a la Sra. J.K Rowling, autora de estos increíbles libros (1-5 XD) y única responsable de que me haya atado a este fantástico mundo.

One-Shot

**La Mejor Arma**

By

**Aiko**

Harry caminaba con lentitud por los oscuros pasillos del castillo, el corazón aún latiéndole nerviosamente y con la cabeza repleta de preguntas.

Rozaba sus húmedos labios con la punta de los dedos. Y una débil sonrisa aparecía en su rostro sonrojado al recordar la causa por la que se encontraba de tal manera.

Hermione.

_Harry se encontraba solo en la sala común después de que su amigo lo abandonara a la mitad de un trabajo de Pociones que el profesor Snape se había encargado de encajarles a ambos al tener cinco minutos de atraso en su clase. Ron se excusó de coger una migraña al ver cientos de pociones y subió al dormitorio a descansar un poco. No se le volvió a ver ni un pelo, dejándole así extensos pergaminos sobre la mesa de trabajo._

_Resignado se dispuso a continuar con lo que parecía una interminable labor, y estaba seguro que su mano quedaría peor que cuatro años atrás, cuando Lockhart intentó sanar su brazo roto al concluir con el partido de Quidditch. _

_Se sobresaltó al escuchar una respiración agitada. Miró hacia atrás y localizó a Hermione, que seguramente recorrió a gran velocidad una considerada distancia para llegar hasta ahí. Parecía buscar desesperadamente algo… o alguien. _

_Y entonces sus miradas chocaron. Las mejillas de la castaña tomaban más color a cada paso que daba. Se dirigía a él con nerviosismo. Se veía decidida, pero no completamente segura. _

_Harry se levantó de su asiento rápidamente._

_-Hermione, ¿Te encuent...?_

_Unos cálidos labios le obligaron a guardar silencio. Su única reacción fue tomar la pequeña cintura de Hermione e intensificar el deseo y contenida pasión que les aguardaba ese súbito beso. _

_Harry ansiaba acariciar su lengua con un beso feroz. Pero no fue posible, pues en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Hermione abandonaba la sala común. Dejándolo de nuevo solo. _

Necesitaba estar solo, pensar en todo lo ocurrido, en la sensación que le produjo haber probado ese sabor embriagante que únicamente podía proveerle Hermione. Y quería más de él. Sus pies lo condujeron hasta la Sala de Menesteres. Al caminar correctamente frente a la puerta e ingresar por ella se llevó una gran sorpresa.

_-¡EXPECTO PATRONUM! _

Una bella nutria salió disparada de la varita de Hermione, y comenzaba a dar vueltas por toda la sala. La castaña echó un grito de satisfacción antes de caer pesadamente sobre un pequeño sillón dorado. Harry se acercó silenciosamente por detrás.

-Realmente ha sido el mejor Patronus que he visto

Hermione se estremeció al sentir la respiración de Harry muy cerca de ella.

-Ha..Harry, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Me hubiera encantado ayudarte a practicar – sonrió – me alegra que lo hayas hecho tu misma

Ella se sonrojó

-Gracias

-Sólo digo la verdad

-No… no por eso. – se removió en el sillón para mirar de frente al ojiverde - Te lo agradezco a ti

-¿A... a mí?

Hermione sonrió tímidamente mientras se acercaba más a Harry. Y asintió.

-Porque sin ti no lo hubiera logrado.

Y sin esperar un segundo más, Harry no dudó en unir de nuevo sus labios a los de Hermione.

-Ni mil dementores podrían acabar conmigo, tengo la mejor arma contra ellos – la besó nuevamente – y son tus besos.

**----**

Si, ya se preguntarán ¿Qué hace escribiendo one-shots y no los siguientes capítulos de sus ficts? Pues bien vengo con la respuesta, tan clara, simple y precisa:

0 Inspiración, el peor enemigo de un escritor…

Pero… adivinen… ¡Me parece que ha vuelto! Así que hoy mismo me pongo a escribir el capítulo 9 de "Muriendo por tu Amor"… Pido miles de disculpas… pero… es desesperante no conseguir que vuelva la inspiración. Y esta es mi manera de recompensar mi falla.

Sólo espero que les haya gustado Y gracias por los reviews de Esperaré Despierta

**Abäzos y Bêshos - Aiko**


End file.
